


Lover

by mikachan



Series: Sebastian x Ciel Drabbles & One-Shots [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, kinda angsty, spillingashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: "Would a rose, by any other name, small as sweet?"





	Lover

"Do you imagine the taste of me as much as I imagine how your bite will feel?" Ciel's voice is rasped and panting, sex-raw. He shivers in delights as his monster leans over him, trusting slowly and deliberately. Ciel's hands fist again into the sheets, and he laves his teeth down the back of his hand, whimpering, chest pushed down into the mattress. There are claws scratching at him, pulling at his hips, and he gasps into the air as if his question did not deserve an answer. 

"I don't have to imagine, my little one." He nips along the back of the boy's smooth, sweat-slicked neck, leaving behind the kiss of rough, sharpened teeth. "Am I... am I of satisfaction?" Ciel asked quietly, sheepishly. He moans around the fingers now stuffing into his mouth, bitting and sucking as they slide past his kiss-swollen lips. "Only because it is you, my greedy little imp." His voice is dark and deep in his ear, whispered straight over the dainty, translucent skin.

Ciel's eyes roll to the back of his head before falling closed, a whine of pleasure escaping his lips at a particularly hard thrust. "You would- ah! You would admit that it is not just my soul that you want?" He whispers breathlessly as those fingers retract from his mouth to grip and spread his sore, abused bottom. Sebastian chuckles darkly, sucking at the child's back, and darkness blooms under his touches, spreading black and blue bruises across unmarried skin and spread, open thighs. 

Ciel doesn't want to hurt, except when it is it Sebastian hurting him, and spilling so much ambrosial pleasure through his veins that he cannot help but crave the release it brings. 

He doesn't like pain, unless it is this kind. 

"Would a rose, by any other name, smell as sweet?" Sebastian replies easily, releasing one hand to grip and tug at the boy's hair; still damp and glistening from his bath. 

Ciel cannot reply, except for his high-pitched cries of pleasure as he arches into the bed below them. He closes his eyes, lost in the pleasure-pain, and sighs.


End file.
